Our Departure
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Three very close friends see each other one last time before pursuing what they want to do. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! Resoleon here and welcome to another Fanfiction made by yours truly.

This Fanfiction takes place in between the events of Black and White and its sequels.

I highly recommend listening to the Emotion soundtrack of Black and White while reading this Fanfiction.

Touko, Cheren, and Bianca were seeing each other one last time before departing on accomplishing thier goals.

* * *

**Touko Short Story: Our Departure**

In the center of Nuvema Town were three very close friends. Their names were Touko, Bianca, and Cheren. They were staring at each other, knowing that with their agenda in mind, this is probably one of the last times the three of them will be together like this. What they wanted to do required them to be quite a distance from each other. The breeze went along with the trees rustling, not adding any further drama than there is now.

The silence was broken from Bianca's sniffling and tears falling. She couldn't believe that the friends who she grew up with are really leaving her. Cheren and Touko couldn't blame her. They've known each other all their lives and throughout their journey of Unova, they helped each other and changed drastically. Change: A word that defines endless molding of life. Change can come in so many wonderful ways. Change, however, can also come at a price.

Bianca's sobbing soon turned into loud crying. "I...I...I love the both of you! I don't want us to drift apart! Does this really have to happen? Do we really have to not see each other again in order to fulfill what we want to do in life? I just don't...understand!"

Cheren hung his head. "Bianca...I know that you're not the happiest one right now but...the more you cry, the harder it is for any of us to go through with this. You're staying here to become an aide to the professor, I'm becoming a Gym Leader in a place called Aspertia City, and Touko is leaving Unova to find N. My heart aches as much as you do but...all of us have to accept it, you know?"

Touko shook her head. "No, Cheren. That's not what Bianca was talking about. She's talking about the possibility we might never see each other again, right Bianca?"

Bianca nodded as she continued sniffling. "Yes...I love you both so much that I don't want to lose you. Will we...never see each other again?"

Touko grinned. "Hardly. I think you're taking our departure too hard, Bianca. We are going our separate ways but that doesn't mean that we'll forget each other. In fact, neither of us could get rid of each other from our heads, even if we tried."

Bianca pushed the issue. "B-but! I've seen this kind of departure before! This kind of departure tends to have close friends drift apart. And their friendship...begins to die..."

Cheren takes a deep breath. "Bianca, did you listen to Touko? She said that no matter what, as long as we have the memory of each other, we're never going to drift apart, Bianca. I promise you that I'll think of you and Touko every day that I breathe."

Touko gave thumbs up. "Same here, Bianca! I'll be back someday. Sure, it may not be anytime soon but I promise that I'll be back to visit you and/or Cheren someday, Bianca."

Bianca wipes her face and makes a faint smile. "Thank you...Touko, Cheren...thank you so much. Now it's my turn to promise you and Cheren something. I promise the both of you that I will help future trainers the best way I can so that they may be fantastic trainers like you guys."

Touko and Cheren nodded in approval. Just then, something clicked in Touko's head.

Touko laughed faintly at what she remembered.

Cheren looked curiously at Touko. "Something amusing?"

Touko looks at the sky as she starts to reflect. "It's just that...all of what happened up to this point began with us taking the first steps of our adventure at the same time on Route One. Remember? We were all excited on what could happen from that point."

Cheren sighs in nostalgic. "I remember it well, now that you mention it. I was excited in being an accomplished trainer."

Bianca nods. "I do remember it also. Ooh, I felt my heart racing at that time. I was finally going to figure out what I wanted to do in life."

Cheren clears his throat. "I'm sorry to break up the trip down memory lane but all three of us are not going anywhere if we keep this up. We have to go, sooner or later and I rather not add more emotion than there is right now by staying here."

Bianca's tears returned. "Cheren, it's times like this that I hate when you're right!"

Touko looks down. "I'm going to miss you guys...a lot."

Bianca spoke up. "Wait, before all of us go, let's do the pledge!"

Cheren looks at Bianca with a confused look on his face. "The pledge? I don't ever recall something like that."

"It's the one where we cross our hearts and hope to die!" Bianca explained further.

Touko snaps her fingers. "Oh, when we became best friends and we agreed not to keep secrets from each other and always keep promise to each other!"

Cheren smiles and sighs. "You just never change, do you Bianca? You're always trying to make every moment between us meaningful. Okay, Bianca. Let's do it."

The three of them stack one hand on each other respectively. And then, all three of them recited their pledge. "Cross my heart and hope to die. If I every lie then stick a needle in my eye. When I make a promise, I think of a ledge where I would fall if I ever broke the pledge. If ever I should break my promise to you like a fool, you can deliver any punishment to me, no matter how cruel. With this pledge, I give my life to you and you give your life to me. Our lives are something you can show but cannot see. We are each other's best friend with this pledge between each other. We'll understand one another, despite sometimes being a bother. So now that you made a promise, what will you do? With this promise I kept for you, my heart holds true!"

After they recited their pledge, the trio's intertwined hands slowly departed from each other.

Touko gulped. "Well...this is it."

Cheren nods. "Farewell..."

Bianca snivels once more. "Take care...both of you..."

The following happens at the same time: Touko flies away on her Legendary Dragon Pokémon. Cheren runs out into the distance, out of Nuvema Town. Bianca turns around and slowly makes her way into the lab.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and review if you liked it.

I nearly cried making this Fanfiction. I'm not lying.

**Our Departure: End**


End file.
